


Oddity

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're kind of an oddity when one of your only friends is considered a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October 14, 2014

( [this](https://38.media.tumblr.com/1ad926af696d280764a764afc796d3d8/tumblr_mtqonnji4p1ryz61do1_500.gif) somehow really fits the story)

Everyone thought Calum was insane. His hushed whispers to a boy named Michael that no one could hear or see terrified his mother and because of this, Calum ended up at the therapist.

He didn’t want to talk about his problems or “Michael” as everyone treated him like he wasn’t real. Michael was real, just a guy trapped in the wrong dimension. He had showed up one night in Calum’s bedroom at 1:15 in the morning, using his room as an area to fight a ghostly monster. Calum could almost remember it as if it happened last night, not a year ago.

**_***_ **

**_A guy with knarly blue hair ran through Calum’s wall, smacking into the bedpost. He looked behind him, and then turned to face Calum._ **

**_“_** Alright, I don’t know who the hell you are but, buddy, you are sure gonna get a quick crash course into ghost killing ** _.” He muttered, facing the wall that was directly to the left of the bed. A large monster sprang through the wall, wispy and tansclusent, yet looking like it was a monstrous beast that was formidable and malicious._**

**_“_ ** _Shi- **” he started, but then the beast lunged at him, causing him to almost fly onto the dresser. He did in fact land on the open closet door, his feet dangling from the tiny ledge. Pulling out a small silver knife, he chucked it at the monster, hitting it’s eye.**_

**_It wailed in pain, and ran back through the wall, disappearing from view. Falling from the edge of the door, the blue haired boy landed in a crouching position, flashing a bright white smile at Calum._ **

**_“_ ** _What’s up, **” He said, smiling as if he hasn’t been chased by, well whatever the hell that was. Calum looked at him, absolutely terrified. He slid back against the wall, setting his computer to the side and trying not to scream as the boy picked up his knife from the floor, which had fallen out of the beast’s eye as soon as it hit the wall of Calum’s bedroom.**_

**_“_ ** _Pity I can’t take it back with me. Once it’s thrown through the atmosphere surrounding you, and well this side of Life, it’s no use on the other side. **” He said, putting a great emphasis on the word “** life **” almost as if capitalizing it verbally.**_

**_Calum nodded and then jumped as the small silver knife hit the wall, sticking in between two of his band posters. He slid away from the knife and was now at the head of the bed, staring at the blue haired boy with a bit of curiosity and fear._ **

**_“_ ** _Oh sorry to scare yah like that, I’m Michael Clifford, only official human stuck in the realm of death that’s legitimately alive. **” He joked, extending his hand to Calum.**_

**_Taking his hand hesitantly, he nodded and shook it, not replying. He withdrew his hand almost as quickly as he held it out, crossing his arms over his chest._ **

**_“_ ** _Well then, somebody’s a bit cold, eh? **” He sniggered, pulling his knife from the wall and handing it to Calum. Calum took it tentatively, handling it as if it was a cobra about to attack. Michael nodded at Calum and ran towards the wall, disappearing through it.**_

**_***_ **

Calum was brought out of his thoughts by the beeping of his mother’s car as they pulled into the parking lot of the therapist’s office, her parking the car. Calum groaned. He’d rather be anywhere but here.

~~~

Calum snuck into his therapist’s office, hoping that she wouldn’t notice he was late. He was unsuccessful, as the door slammed shut behind him. She looked up, seeing Calum slink in like a wounded animal. _Shit._

“Hello, Mr. Hood. Running a bit late today, aren’t we?” She said coolly, glaring at him over the edge of her grey wire glasses. “Take a seat.” She practically growled, gesturing towards the chair in front of her.

Calum slid into the faux leather chair, slouching as he studied the woman in front of him. Stone cold eyes, grey hair and a grey dress. Wow she was drab. Then he began to feel a bit uneasy, as if maybe something was off. He normally always felt uncomfortable in a therapist’s office, but today, something felt different. Michael had taught him to trust his gut, and one thing he knew was that, today, there would be no discussion of his “feelings”

His suspicions were almost immediately answered when the woman dissolved into a grey matter. This was a ghost that fed off of pent up emotions, he could tell. Standing, up, he pulled out the knife (a gift from the “ghost boy”, as all his therapists called him) and held it, trying to look intimidating.

“Oh look at the little pretty boy, defending himself with a puny little knife. I bet he doesn’t even understand how to use it. What a pity.” She said, as if she was teasing him **_and_** addressing someone else. Calum noticed the lights were beginning to flicker and that the temperature was dropping rapidly, both obvious signs Michael was approaching.

He materialized behind the ghost, smirking broadly. Unsheathing a knife from his ensemble of weapons, he shoved it through the ghost’s gut, making her wail violently in pain. She vanished on the spot.

“Michael, you dyed your hair again.” Calum said, acting as if he hadn’t just watched his friend kill a ghost.

“Nice to see you too, Calpal. Is that blonde dye in your hair that I am seeing? Looks good.” Michael said, sheathing his knife. “It’s been a long while, my friend. Mind catching me up?” He asked, slinging his arm around Calum’s shoulder.

“We certainly should, ill tell you what has happened into the past few weeks and you tell me what’s up with you. Deal?” Calum replied, putting his arm around Michael’s shoulder.

“Deal.”


	2. October 17, 2014

Calum sat by Michael in his room, listening to him talk about this ghost he saved a really cute boy from.

"You would not beloved how tucking hot the guy was, I mean I was fucking drooling over him like "I want you to bang me into a wall, thank you!"" Michael said, trying to get a reaction out of him. 

"Calum, you listening?" Michael asked, nudging him. Calum was lost in thought, staring at the wall. He wasn't paying attention, so Michael shoved him off the bed.

"Fuck you Michael Clifford, I hate you." He said, hitting him with a gaze so potent, it made Michael wince. 

"Calum, what's wrong? I swear I didn't do anyth-"

"You left me alone for over three months! I was scared I'd lost you."

"Calum, you know I was fine. If something happened to me, you would've known. Cal, I'm okay, I swear." Michael said, looking at Calum. Michael really liked Calum, he really did. He was absolutely amazing and had befriended Michael.

Calum clambered back onto the bed and looked at Michael, thinking that maybe he should kiss him. He was looking pretty kissable, wait, Calum shouldn't be thinking of kissing Michael, he should be thinking of kissing cute girls. But, Calum hadn't been thinking of kissing girls in a while, he had been thinking of kissing Michael.

Michel leaned in slightly and Calum did the same thing. They were achingly close when Michael closed the distance and his lips met Calum's. 

Their lips molded together perfectly and they were kissing each other and Michael felt a warm feeling in his chest and for the first time, he could feel the cold he had felt since he "died" slowly going away.

Calum pulled away, breathing hard. He could see Michael's pale cheeks were a very slight pink.

"Good God."

Michael nodded, breathless. He didn't tell Calum this, but he could swear he could feel his heart beating for a mere moment. That hadn't happened in almost two years. And Michael was pretty sure he wasn't going crazy.

***

Calum fell asleep a little while later and Calum was in Michael's arms. They usually never shared the same bed, but it just seemed appropriate. Michael, however, didn't really need to sleep anymore so he just traced patterns over Calum's warm skin.

For some reason, though, he hadn't really felt as cold as he usually did. Luke would know why his heart had started beating again for a moment. He knew about these kind of things.

Michael untangled himself from Calum and rolled off the bed. Grabbing a piece of paper, he scribbled a note on it, telling Calum he'd be back in a little while. 

He glanced around the room, looking for a shadow. If he could get to Australia with just one shadow, then he'd be set. After jumping through two or three shadows, Michael needed to rest. He didn't have time to take a long rest. 

***

Australia was so damn hot, Michael almost started sweating. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that anymore but something, had obviously happened between him and Calum and Michael needed answers. And Luke was the guy who had the answers.

"Who in their right mind lives in Australia?" Michael muttered, cursing at the heat. He kicked a pebble and it skkttered across the road, hitting a guy in the thigh.

"Oi, who did that?!" He yelled, turning around. He was glaring at everyone, as if daring them to say that they hit him with the rock. Michael snickered.

"Ashton, chill." A blond guy said, resting his arm on his friend's bicep. 

"I will n-" 

Michael watched them.naming out and groaned. Save the make outs and spare Michael's virgin eyes, please. Michael did not want to see this.

"Oh my God, get a room, please!" Michael cried out. He covered his eyes with his hands trying to block out the sight.

"Wait, who the fuck said that?" Blondie said, looking around. 

"Babe, I didn't hear anyo- wait what are you looking at? Luke? Earth to Luke. Luke!" 

Luke, had taken off running in Michael's direction, and it looked like he was going to run through him. Michael took off.

"Hey, wai- dude wait up!" Luke yelled. Ashton was right behind Luke, trying to figure out where he was going.

Michael tripped over a broken piece of pavement, falling on his face. Luke fell on top of him, and Ashton fell on top of Luke. They were all in a dog pile.

"Could you get off of me, goddamn it!" Michael yelled, about to be crushed. 

"Sorry." Luke whispered, trying to get up. 

Ashton stood up and helped Luke up off the ground. Luke brushed the dirt off his shirt and tried to help him up but Michael refused his assistance.

"Luke, what the fuck is going and who the hell is Michael?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on, I have updated since April FUCK IM SO SORRY GUYS I LEFT YOU HANGING I FEEL SO BAD IM.SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY


End file.
